Moments Like These
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: Unexpected moments between Hanna and Jason through Allison's disappearance to A's reign of terror on the Liars. These moments lead to a bond neither expected and a mutual respect that confuses both of them. Can these moments lead to romance or a friendship that both need.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hefty Hanna and the Stoner

Hanna Marin knew that out of all her friends she was the fat one. She was the fat one and she hated it. By being fat she felt that she was invisible to world, no one really wanted to get to know her and be her friend. Allison saw something in Hanna, she saw a fire in Hanna that intrigued her and had her befriending Hanna.

Jason DiLaurentis was beyond messed up. He partied hard with his friends with no real goals in life. He lived for the moment and didn't even bother to think about tomorrow. Allison loved to remind her older brother that he was a creepy screw up and no one would want him. Lucky for him he had learned to tune her out.

After becoming friends with Allison, Aria, Spencer and Emily, Hanna had changed. She didn't want to be the fat girl anymore who ate when she was hurting or mad at the world. Hanna wanted to prove to Allison that she too could be thin and beautiful just like her. She secretly started looking up information on fat camps and ways to lead a better healthier life. Hanna didn't know how she kept that secret from Allison considering she had some weird secret radar sense.

Jason didn't know how his sister did it. She brainwashed four girls to be practically worship her and hang on to her every word and action. He actually felt a little bad for them. He wondered if they were completely oblivious to how vicious and cruel she could be or if they just chose to ignore it.

Hanna had run away from her friends after a particularly cruel episode with Allison. They were trying on outfits for a party they were going to sneak out for when Allison chose that moment to pounce. Finding clothes that were stylish and appealing for a party was hard for Hanna, so when Alli made her disgust known with some of Hanna's lifestyle choices Hanna didn't know what to do or say. She surely couldn't tell Allison that she was going to the gym and working so hard to eat better because that would just add on more criticism and cruel words to Allison's already harsh treatment. Hanna looked to her other friends with pleading blue eyes for them to say something; anything but they just stood back and let her verbally beat her down. She could hear Alli's mocking laugh as she ran from her bedroom and out to the front steps of her friends house.

Jason had just returned home after an afternoon of getting high with his friends. The sight that greeted him was confusing his pot induced brain. What was one of Alli's friends doing sitting on the front porch face in her lap and not drooling over Queen Allison's every word. Jason slowly got out of the car and carefully walked over to the front steps.

"Uh, it's Hanley right?" Jason asked trying not to startle the poor girl.

"Huh?" Hanna said looking up at Allison's totally gorgeous older brother, but Hanna knew that he just saw her as Allison's fat friend. It wasn't a secret that Jason had a small crush on Aria.

"Your name is Hanley?" Jason asked again slowly considering he was high out of his mind.

"Uh, no it's Hanna," she said as more tears fell down her cheeks. Seriously? He didn't even know her name. He knew Aria's, Spencer's and Emily's, but not hers. Was she so easy to forget?

"Oh, sorry," Jason said lamely not sure if he should just go inside or attempt to comfort the crying girl.

Then suddenly before his eyes there was a blue fire in Hanna's eyes. "Look you don't have to stay here," Hanna said in a clear angry voice.

He doesn't know what possesses him to ask but it slips out before he can stop it. "Is everything okay?"

"Seriously? I'm crying on your front porch of course everything is okay," Hanna says sarcastically as more tears make their way down her cheeks.

"What did she do?" Jason asked seeing through her walls, which is a mystery even to him how he was able to do that.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you even care," Hanna said bitterly.

"I know my sister," Jason said taking a seat next to the broken girl. "Maybe it will help to talk about it to someone?"

Hanna couldn't believe she was doing this but the dam broke when he sat next to her. "She kept calling me fat and saying how disgusting it was to look at me," Hanna said wiping viciously at her never ending tears.

"I'm sorry," Jason said knowing it wouldn't help.

"I'm trying so hard to lose the weight and be pretty like her, but no matter how hard I try nothing works," Hanna said sobbing now.

"Hanna, appearances aren't everything," Jason said not sure where he was going with this. He didn't know if it was the pot talking or if it was really him but he felt a need to fix the damage his sister had done. "Allison maybe thin and pretty on the outside, but on the inside she is just ugly."

"So? At least people notice her," Hanna said looking at Jason.

"Yes people notice her, but once they get past her appearance they see her for what she really is," Jason says now looking at Hanna too. "From what I've seen Aria, Spencer and Emily love you for who you are and not what you look like."

Letting his words sink in, Hanna dries her tears and smiles a truly genuine smile. "Thank you." she says before getting up and going back inside. Jason words ingrained in her mind provide a special armor as she goes back up to Alli's room. For now Allison can't hurt her.

Jason stays on the porch. After that unexpected pep talk his high is gone and he is left pondering Allison and her friends. Maybe they aren't blind to his sister's negativity but then why be friends with her at all if she is that cruel? All Jason knows in that one moment is that he helped a girl that Allison had truly hurt with her insensitive words. Jason lets out a breath and goes inside as well. All this thinking about Allison and her friends has him itching to get a small buzz going again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Jason and the Sick Hanna

Hanna was lying on the cold tile of her bathroom floor. She had just finished a binging and purging session. Hanna couldn't decide if she hated herself for making herself sick or if liked the fact she could still binge eat all that junk food and then puke it up not really having to gain anymore weight. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she vaguely recalled words of comfort from none other than Allison's older brother Jason. Sure he told her looks weren't everything and that it was who were as a person that could determine your beauty but those were the words of someone high out of their mind.

Jason was sitting on his bed his ear buds in with the loud rock music drowning out the world around him. Yes he still got high but for some reason the only time he really did was when he had to deal with his sister and her friends. The girls intrigued him in some way, Aria was bright and funny, Spencer was intelligent and independent, Emily was loyal and caring, and Hanna was innocent and full of life. Each girl was very different and yet at the same time they had a lot in common outside of Allison.

Hanna slowly got up off the bathroom floor and made her way over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth with mouth wash. Angrily she wiped away the tears. Yes she felt disgusted with herself every time she binged and purged, but she didn't understand why she couldn't stop. With her eyes frosting over she knew why she couldn't quit, for the first time since she met Allison, Hanna had control. Her father had recently left her and her mom, Allison was hot and cold with how she treated her friends, the kids at school were occasionally cruel because of her weight, so it made sense that binging and purging gave her the control she desperately needed.

Jason had just finished his joint after Allison had stormed into his room ready for a fight. Apparently something of hers had gone missing so of course he had to have stolen it for his little drug habit. He really shouldn't be surprised that his sister would accuse him of something like that, but it did. Even though his sister could be a cruel bitch, he would never ever steal from his family.

Hanna felt like the walls of her home were closing in on her. Her mom was working late again to earn some extra money so Hanna knew she would be home alone for most of the night. She needed to get out. The white walls and deafening silence was almost too much to bare. It was like they mocked her for her little habit.

Jason needed to get out of the house. Allison was on a rampage trying to find whatever had gone missing and it was only a matter of time before she came back and tried to start another fight with him. Jason grabbed his jacket and just walked of the house. No one would ask questions about where he was going and honestly the fresh air would help clear his head.

Hanna was silently walking down the street when she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Shaking her head to clear it she kept walking. In simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt and wrapped her arms around her body. Lately these dizzy spells would happen after a session of purging. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt her control slowly slipping away.

Jason with his hands stuffed in his pockets walked down the street. A little way up he noticed a blonde girl that looked like one of Allison's friends grabbing onto a street light to hold herself up. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered comforting Hanna after Allison had ripped into the poor girl about her weight. Walking a little faster he started to take the little things about her appearance. Her face looked like a pale white sheet and she had heavy bags under eyes. Once he was close enough he slowed down his approach. He didn't know why seeing her look so sick worried him but he wasn't going to leave until he knew she was okay after all that was the responsible thing to do.

Hanna started to stumble and grabbed onto the closet thing to her. She got dizzy again and felt herself getting light headed. She could feel the sweat breaking out across her body and had to fight the urge to throw up. Suddenly she felt a steadying hand on her arm. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Jason DiLaurentis standing in front of her looking more than a little concerned.

"Hey are you okay?" he heard himself ask even though by just looking at her it was obvious she was anything but okay.

"I... I don't feel good," Hanna said weakly feeling her legs start to shake.

"Here let's get you sitting down," Jason said gently grabbing her hand and leading her to a bench close by.

"Thank you," Hanna murmured as she sunk down onto the bench.

"You never answered my question," Jason said watching her closely.

"Huh?" Hanna said confused, did he ask her question? Why couldn't she remember that?

"Are you okay?" Jason asked again needing to hear her confirm that she was in fact not okay.

"No, I...I feel so weak," Hanna said closing her eyes to fight off the dizziness.

"Are you getting sick?" Jason asked but something in his gut told him it wasn't the flu or a cold making this girl feel so sick.

"She never told me it would feel like this," Hanna said not realizing she wasn't making any sense right now.

"Hanna, who never told you what?" Jason asked not liking where the conversation could be heading.

"Allison," Hanna whispered as she tried so hard to get her bearings. Somewhere little alarm bells were going off in her head, this conversation was a big no-no.

"What did she do?" Jason bit out definitely not liking that his sister played a part in this innocent girl's current condition.

"She… she told me," Hanna tried to get out weakly.

"Hanna what did Allison say?" Jason asked knowing whatever it was, was really bad.

Hanna's head rolled so she was looking up at Jason. His intense eyes bore into her glazed over ones. "Alli told me that throwing up…" Hanna said before she had to close her eyes from another dizzy spell.

"Damn it Alli," Jason murmured under his breath understanding exactly what Allison had done. How did she convince Hanna that purging her food would help anything?

"I... I just wanted to be pretty like her," Hanna said weakly as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Hanna, don't you know what you're doing is dangerous!?" Jason all but yelled. "Throwing up after you eat isn't going to make anything better. If you want to lose weight do it the healthy way."

Something in Hanna snapped then. She wasn't sure if it was what he said or how scared he looked, but Hanna felt like cold water had just been thrown on her. "I hate myself," Hanna whispered as she cried harder for what she was putting herself through.

"Hanna you can stop this. Look how about we grab something to eat and you can tell me everything?" Jason suggested hoping a good meal would help put some coloring back into her.

"Okay," Hanna said feeling truly touched by his concern.

"Just promise me one thing," Jason said feeling it necessary to get it out there.

"What?" Hanna asked trying her hardest to put some attitude behind it.

Jason let out a chuckle at her attempt, "If you ever feel like you need to purge or hurt yourself talk to someone, anyone before you do something you can't take back."

Hanna let out a shaky breath. She tried to understand where he was coming from and it made sense for her to have someone to talk to when she felt that low. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Missing Queen B

Oh how things changed. Hanna was curled into the fetal position on her bed. Allison had been missing for weeks now, at first Hanna and her friends all thought it was a prank to scare them but within the first few hours of being interviewed all four girls were scared. Who took Alli? Was Alli alive or dead? Will they ever see Allison again? These questions were buzzing around in her head. The parents of each girl decided it was best to keep them home outside of school. Hanna understood that her mom and her friend's parents were worried that whoever took Alli would take them too. Hell Hanna was scared too.

Jason was numb. His sister was missing. She was gone without a trace. His parents were a wreck; someone had taken their baby girl and done who knows what with her. Jason for the first time was literally scared and worried for Allison. Yes she was strong and could take care of herself but if someone was able to take her and leave no evidence behind, what else could they possibly do to her. It was official, Jason hated himself. He was Alli's older brother; he should have looked out for her and protected her especially from his friends who held a major grudge against her. Should she come back home safe and sound, he promised that he would protect her and fix their bond as siblings.

Hanna had just gotten off the phone with her mom. She had to stay late and work, apparently one of her very important clients wanted to meet with her in the morning and her mom wanted to stay at the office and prepare. Hanna reassured her mom that all the doors and windows were locked and she had the police on speed dial in case anyone tried to break in. Hanna slid down to her floor in tears for the millionth time since Allison's disappearance. Yes there were times Allison could push her buttons and make her madder than anyone else ever could, but Allison was loyal to the people she cared about. Hanna promised herself that if Allison was ever returned home that she would be the best friend she could possibly be.

Jason had shocked his parents when he stepped up to the plate. He did everything he could to help out around the house and help in the search for his missing sister. He hadn't seen any of Allison's friends since the police investigation began. From what his parents told the girls were kept on tight leashes in the hopes that they would not become victims along with his sister. He was genuine when he told his parents that he hoped that whoever took Allison wouldn't take anyone else because he saw how this was destroying his parents and he didn't want anyone else to go through what they were going through.

Hanna felt a spark in her that her mom hadn't seen since before her dad left them. She started looking up information on fat camps and different gyms. Hanna held the memory when Allison had caught Jason and her at a diner eating shortly after her more dangerous purging episode. Hanna could see it in her friend's eyes that she was scared for Hanna's safety. She couldn't remember Allison ever being so mad like that.

_Flashback_

_Hanna was sitting in a booth across from Jason. Both of them were eating silently. It was clear Jason was processing everything Hanna had told him. Allison had come over to Hanna's house unexpectedly unfortunately for Hanna she had just eaten a whole cake out of self pity. Allison with a smirk told Hanna there were ways for Hanna to eat whatever she wanted and not gain anymore weight than she already had. That first time Allison had coached Hanna how to throw up after a binge eating session she had. _

"_I'm sorry," Jason said as Hanna took a sip of water. _

"_Why?" she asked her voice still a little raspy for the obvious reasons._

"_My sister encouraged this. Whether she meant well or not, she told you this is way for you to lose weight. Don't you get that you could have gotten seriously sick or worse," Jason growled out wanting to strangle his sister for what she had done. Even though she never stuck her finger down Hanna's throat, she influenced Hanna. _

"_Jason, it's not her fault. I should have known better," Hanna said putting a hand on his. Jason looked up at Hanna truly shocked. "I know that she can pretty much convince a person to do anything but I made the choice to purge." _

_Jason let out a bitter chuckle. He knew Hanna could be a bit of a ditz but here she was sounding wise beyond her years. "Hanna, I don't understand. How does my sister have this much influence over you? How did she convince you to practically kill yourself to look thin?" _

"_Honestly? I don't know. I was desperate. I couldn't handle the looks or the hurtful comments anymore. All I wanted was to be thin and pretty like everyone else," Hanna said with more tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Look let's make a deal? If I help you lose the weight the healthy way you won't ever binge again," Jason said dead serious._

"_You want to help me why? I thought you liked Aria," Hanna said really confused. _

"_What's going on here?" a voice said sounding disgusted and curious at the same time._

_Hanna looked up to see none other than Allison DiLaurentis standing there looking fabulous like always. Hanna was stunned; she didn't know what to say. What could she say to her friend that would be a good enough excuse as to why she is sitting in booth with her friend's brother that would not reveal the truth?_

"_Well, Allison, I went for walk and saw Hanna almost pass out," Jason said looking up at his sister with a fire in his eyes. _

"_So? That does not explain how you two ended up here? What is this a pity date?" Allison said with smirk._

"_No, you see Hanna followed your advice to purge after she ate. She was practically passing out when I found her and brought her here to eat," Jason said wanting to scare his sister straight. "Do you get Hanna could have gotten really sick or died; or do you just not care what happens to your friends as long as they worship you?" _

"_What? When did this happen?" Allison asked. She kept her face in a cool mask, but hearing that Hanna was seriously sick scared her._

"_This afternoon," Hanna whispered keeping her eyes down._

"_What the hell Hanna, are you that selfish you would put yourself in danger? What about your mom and friends? What about me? We all love you," Allison said sitting down next to her friend and wrapping her arms around Hanna in a very not Allison move._

"_I just wanted to be thin like you," Hanna whispered again too shocked. Allison was scared and hugging her? Did she really mean that much to her perfect friend._

"_Well making yourself sick is not the way to do it," Allison said looking intensely into Hanna's eyes when Hanna finally looked up at her._

_End Flashback_

Hanna felt the familiar sick feeling in her stomach whenever she felt the urge to make herself throw up. She felt torn go throw up or keep her promise to Allison and Jason? Reaching for her phone that she threw on her bed she scrolled through her contacts and let her thumb hover over Jason's name. Was she being selfish in calling him? Would he be mad that she was even thinking about purging? Would he even come over?

Jason was lying on his bed. After a long day of putting up fliers with his dad he just wanted to lay down, close his eyes, and pretend Allison was in her room just plotting or whatever it was Allison did in the privacy of her own room. When the blasting of his cell phone went off Jason couldn't have been more annoyed. Didn't whoever was calling know he just wanted to be alone? Looking at the name on his screen he felt a little guilty.

"Hey Hanna," Jason said trying to not sound annoyed.

"Um... I know this could be... no I know its bad time, but I need you," Hanna said wanting to kick her for calling now.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked sitting up alert, what if someone tried to break in or what if she was thinking about making herself throw up.

"I just... I feel this knot in my stomach from when I would purge and you know what forget it. I don't want to bother you," Hanna said preparing to hang up.

"No, I'll be right there. Don't do anything," Jason said as he hung up the phone and practically ran from his house. Jason didn't think he could ever be this worried again especially since his sister was missing. Jason ran as fast as he could to Hanna's house and banged on her front door.

"Hanna its Jason, open up," Jason yelled hoping she hadn't done anything.

Hanna was sitting on the stairs when she heard the banging on the front door. She opened the door to a concerned Jason. "Are you okay? Did you do anything?" Jason asked grabbing Hanna and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I just sat on the stairs waiting for you. It was so hard not to just make myself throw up," Hanna said crying now. "I just feel like there is no control anymore."

"You did the right thing. I'm glad you called me before you did anything," Jason said stepping back from her and looking at her. Once he was satisfied that she was okay he guided her to the couch in the living room. "What brought this on?"

"I... I was thinking about Alli and other things. I just got this sick feeling in my stomach. I felt torn, a part of me wanted to just throw up and another part of me just wanted to curl into a ball and cry," Hanna said sitting crossed legged on the couch.

"What other things were you thinking about?" Jason asked really wanting to understand what was going through the blonde girl's head.

"My mom, my dad," Hanna said not sure if she really wanted to let Jason in on her mess of a family.

"What about you parents?" Jason asked. It was no secret to everyone in Rosewood that Mr. Marin left his wife and daughter for his mistress.

"My mom's working all the time and my dad hasn't called since he left us," Hanna said wiping away tears.

"Jesus, Hanna. I'm sorry," Jason said pulling Hanna into his arms and just let her cry.

Both in that moment felt content. Jason couldn't be there for his sister right now who had to be scared out of her mind, but he could be there for her friend. He didn't understand how these messed up things happened in life. Hanna felt like in the storm of crap Jason was her rock. She hadn't seen or talked to her friend since Alli disappeared so it was nice just having someone to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Moment in Frozen in Time

Allison DiLaurentis was still missing. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis after months of searching and pleading had decided to sell their home and move. Hanna sat in her room looking at the pictures of her and her friends. Who knew that everything would fall apart with Alli gone? Did they really need Allison that much? Was she the only reason they were all friends? Hanna just didn't understand. Lucky for her she found an unlikely friend in Mona Vanderwaal. Mona had become a positive influence for Hanna. The two girls started working out together and watched as many make up and fashion tutorials they could. Slowly the two girls were transforming themselves from "losers" to high school royalty. Yet in the safety of her home Hanna was able to let her guard down and let her insecurities show. Jason was leaving in a matter of days and she didn't know how she would go on without him.

Jason was tired of packing. His room was practically done. His parents wanted to leave as much as they could behind especially his sister's things. He didn't understand the need to leave every trace of her behind and act like she never existed. He was angry. He was hurt. He was confused. After that night at Hanna's house, a bond had formed between the two. Jason felt very protective of her as one would a younger sibling, not that he was trying to replace Allison, but he did feel the need to look out for the blonde girl. At the end of the week he and his family would be leaving Rosewood behind, they would be leaving friends behind, everything would be left behind.

Hanna tried to focus on her homework. She may not be as smart as Spencer or Allison, but she knew that to be a "Queen B" you had to be well rounded. Smart, pretty, cool, collected: these were traits she was striving for so hard. Jason would often laugh at her when he would see her strut down the street towards his house like she owned it. He understood her need for change. After all after Allison had gone missing everything had changed. Hanna smiled at a particular photo of her and Jason taken a few weeks ago. Both had been laughing and sharing their more happy memories of Allison when Mrs. DiLaurentis snapped the picture in a rare moment of happiness without either of them knowing. When Mrs. DiLaurentis unexpectedly stopped by the Marin household a few days after the picture was taken, Hanna wasn't sure what was going on. Tea was made and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Hanna let out a shaky breath as she remembered the events of that day.

_Flashback_

_Hanna had just gotten home from school. She was more than happy to be done parading around and being the perfect soon to be Queen B. Her heels were slipped off and she changed into sweats and a simple tee shirt. How did Allison do it? To constantly stay perfect and be the girl everyone expected her to be? Once the weight dropped and she was able to wear more flattering and stylish clothes it was easy to become Rosewood High's little princess. _

_Hanna was getting out all the snacks to prepare for a movie night with Jason. At first it was weird hanging out with him and letting him into her life, but slowly he became her rock and her most trusted friend. He pushed her to be better and to be happy. The rest of the people of Rosewood would stop and stare at the pair as they made their way down the street or stopped to enjoy lunch. Was it really that odd for the friend and brother of Allison DiLaurentis to bond and hold onto to each other as a safety net? _

_A knock on the door broke Hanna out of her thoughts. She checked the time and panicked thinking Jason was early. Her homework wasn't done and she wasn't even close to ready for him to come over. She walked to the door and opened it expecting Jason on the other side but who she saw shocked her. Jessica DiLaurentis. Allison's mother was standing on her front porch._

"_Um, hi Mrs. DiLaurentis, my mom isn't home right now but I can let her know you stopped by," Hanna said just assuming the unexpected visit was for her mom._

"_Oh... Hanna, I'm not here to see your mother, I... I hope it's okay but I wanted to speak with you a moment," she said with a shaky breath._

"_Uh... of course come in," Hanna said stepping back letting Jessica in the house._

"_I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," she said following Hanna into the kitchen._

"_Oh, no; you're fine. I was just getting ready to start my homework before Jason comes over," Hanna says then wincing as she realizes what she said. "Would you like something to drink?"_

"_Tea would be nice," Jessica said as she watched the teen girl get out two mugs and put the kettle on the stove. _

"_Is everything okay?" Hanna asked without thinking. "That's a stupid question of course everything isn't okay. I'm sorry." Hanna finished weakly grateful the water was ready._

_Hanna poured the hot water over the two tea bags. Letting the tea settle and brew she went back to the kitchen table Mrs. DiLaurentis was sitting at._

"_Hanna you don't have to be sorry. I understand why you think something is wrong," she said with a weak smile. "I wanted to drop something off and say thank you." _

"_Thank you?" Hanna asked confused now. Sure the tea was ready she went over to the counter and picked up both cups before sitting back down at the table. _

"_Yes. This has been a very trying time for my family. Jason…Jason and Allison didn't always have the best relationship. When… when she went missing it was hard on him, losing a sister like that," she said with silent tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_It's been hard on all of us. Allison was a very special person," Hanna said putting her hand over Mrs. DiLaurentis'. _

"_I just… I never thought I would see my son happy especially with how things are going, but you… you make him smile. He cares for you," she said wiping away her tears. "I wanted to give you this." Jessica said pulling out the framed photo of her and Jason just a few days ago._

_Hanna was stunned their forever frozen were her and Jason smiling together. She felt a pull at her heart seeing them so happy. "Oh… it's beautiful," Hanna said meaning it with every fiber of her being._

"_Yes, I also want you to know that should it ever arise, you are more than welcome to visit Jason," Jessica said hoping she was doing the right thing. It hurt to be around her daughter's friends especially now that Hanna Marin had become a close friend to Jason, but she recognized the need her son had for someone or something to hold onto._

"_Really? Mrs. DiLaurentis thank you," Hanna said wrapping her arms around the poor mother without thinking. Being able to see Jason whenever she could was the best gift she could be offered. "I know it will mean so much to Jason."_

"_Yes, yes it will make this whole move easier on him I hope," Mrs. DiLaurentis said surprising herself and hugging the teenage girl back. _

_End Flashback_

Hanna wiped tears off her cheeks. She was going to miss Jason and she knew that Jason was going to miss her. She didn't want him to leave, but it was something she had no control over. Letting out a heavy sigh she got ready for their last movie night until a visit could be arranged for the two to get together. Hanna had ordered a pizza for the two to split and got the pop corn out. With the few months they had to become friends it was common for him to just walk into the house as if he also lived there.

Jason steadily made his way over to Hanna's house. He couldn't understand the pang in his heart about having to leave her behind. Yes she was doing so much better since when he first actually got to know her. With Mona by her side he really hoped that she wouldn't relapse into her old habits. Why was he so worried that she would relapse if he was gone? Why did he hate that without him there someone could swoop in and take his place in her life? Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair. Was it that bad that he genuinely cared for Hanna and her well being? He finally arrived at her house and let himself in as was his habit now.

"Hanna?" Jason called to let her know that he was there.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted as she placed the pop corn bag in the microwave.

"So what movies did you pick out?" Jason asked really hoping she wasn't in the mood for chick flicks.

"If you don't mind, I just picked out a bunch of comedies," Hanna said with a small smile. She really hoped something funny would lighten the mood between the two.

"Sounds perfect," Jason said walking into the refrigerator and pulled out a container of juice.

Just like the two were in their groove of prepping snacks and drinks to enjoy while they absorbed themselves in the movies and each others company. A comfortable silence filled the air as they moved around each other and set up the couch for a night of movies. Jason smiled as he watched Hanna grab blankets and made sure to have them in easy reach in case they got cold.

"I'm going to miss this," Hanna said with a shaky breath trying to hold back her tears. Lord knew that she was done with all the crying.

"Me too," Jason said wrapping his arms around Hanna. "Promise me that you won't forget me." Jason jokingly said wanting to make her laugh and smile.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Hanna said with a smile.

And just like that they were looking into each others eyes. Both mirrored sadness about having to lose the other, but a small shadow of happiness knowing that no matter what they would still be there for the other. The air was thick with a tension neither of them knew what to do with.

Without even thinking Jason lowered his lips to hers. A shock went through him at how right all of it felt. The kiss, her in his arms, her just in his life period all felt so right to him. Sure Aria had fascinated him. She was different and artistic, but Hanna was well Hanna. She was a light in his life. She made him laugh and she made him think. She was often forward and direct, but so, so innocent.

Hanna just melted into him and the kiss. It felt like everything since that first conversation on his front porch had led to this moment. She felt whole and complete. Jason was her rock, her safety net. He never judged her or criticized her. He made her feel good about herself and encouraged to leave behind bad and dangerous habits.

They both pulled back. They were both breathing heavy. They had kissed. They had kissed and neither of them regretted it. Hanna didn't know what would happen now, but she knew that from this moment on Jason would always be a part of her life. Jason was stunned, a simple kiss had rocked his world and he was okay with it. Both smiled and went to the couch to enjoy their last moments together. Speaking wasn't necessary. Just like they enjoyed the kiss, they would enjoy the night. They would watch movies, Hanna would fall asleep on the couch, Jason would carry her to bed and he would fall asleep on the couch waiting for her mom to be home so she wouldn't be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Life is Good in Her Arms

It was officially a good day. School was perfect as always, but then again being Queen B of Rosewood High meant everyday was a perfect day. Her peers adored her and her teachers loved having her in class. She had an amazingly attentive boyfriend, Sean Ackard. She had the two best friends a girl could ask for. Damn life was good. Soon life would be even better because she would be getting out of Rosewood for the weekend to spend time Jason DiLaurentis.

Jason was hurrying making sure the guest room was ready for Hanna. His mother was making Hanna's favorite dinner as was tradition when Hanna came to visit. His father was going to get off work early so he could pick up some movies and dessert for the four of them to enjoy. Life was good. Hanna was his best friend, his rock, and the light that saved his family from the darkness that engulfed them since Allison disappeared.

Hanna was packed and on the train heading to Philadelphia. Kenneth DiLaurentis would be picking her up from the train station. A giddiness took over her as the time passed soon she would be with what she thought of as her second family. They would laugh, share and take the time to really enjoy life.

Jason's father had called to let them know he was at the train station waiting for Hanna. He couldn't thank Hanna enough for all she had done for his family. She gave them hope that Allison would be found. Anything his parents asked for to help with the investigation she did. Hanna was a light for them. He still couldn't believe that she was the same sad girl he had let into his life all those long months ago. No longer was she the girl who hated herself and made herself sick, she was strong and beautiful.

Any moment now Hanna would arriving with his dad. Jason couldn't help but feel like a kid at Christmas, giddy with excitement. Who would have thought that this one girl could mean so much to him and his family. This one girl was slowly healing all of them; all that would make things better would be for his sister to come home safe and sound.

Hanna was safely seated in Mr. DiLaurentis' car. Soon she would see Jason and get enjoy time with her most unlikely friend. Some residents of Rosewood thought it was sick that Hanna practically became family to the DiLaurentis' and others thought it was sweet that at least one of Allison's friends was there for the family. Either way Hanna ignored everyone and their opinion on her relationship with the DiLaurentis family, though it was hard when her own boyfriend had a hard time understanding her close relationship with Jason. Sean rarely brought up their friendship, but when he did a fight would ensue and Jason was there to make her laugh and offer advice on how to deal with said fight. Really life could not be better.

A car had pulled into the driveway. That could only mean one thing, Hanna was here. Jason opened the front door and stood waiting on the front porch for Hanna to step out of the car so he could see her. Soon she was walking up the front steps and was in his arms. His rock was here and things were clear for him. She inspired him to be better and to do better. Life was good when Hanna was in his arms.


End file.
